


Tattoo

by dhamphir



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren provides Bo what Dyson never can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lost Girl and its characters belong to Prodigy Pictures. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.

Bo slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb the other occupant. She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of ice water. As she sipped, she walked back to the bedroom, stopping the in the doorway to lean against the jamb. Her eyes slowly traveled over the naked form of the woman in her bed. As a Fae, Dyson may be able to provide Bo with the healing life force that a Succubus takes during sex, but it was Lauren, the human doctor, that gave her what her heart desired.

 

Dark eyes opened and Lauren smiled.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bo asked solicitously.

 

“Why don’t you come back to bed and find out?” Lauren replied with a gleam in her eyes.

 

Bo smiled and crossed the room. Kneeling on the bed she began to trace her tongue along Lauren’s skin, painting an erotic tattoo of sensation that soon had her begging for more.

 

FIN


End file.
